Darts
by skarred
Summary: This fic goes out to all you fluff-fans out there... and it's a... taiora. t-a-i-o-r-a. yeps! It's basically about a game of darts between best friends...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so leave me alone.  
  
Fluff fluff fluffy fluff…  
This is what happens when people ignore my existence and forget it's my birthday. (21st Sep   
incase you didn't know) I took down my previous fic 'The Cry of the Dead' but don't worry- I have   
decided that I'll finish the whole thing first then put up the chapters one by one. Right now I'm   
drowning in school exams so I don't have much time to continue the 3rd chapter… please don't kill   
me… Anyway, for now I put up this fic to please any angry readers out there. I promise I'll finish   
'The Cry of the Dead' as soon as possible… just bear with me for now… please?   
5kaRreD.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Darts?'  
  
Taichi played about with a sharp needle-like object, twirling it around his fingers. It gleamed   
dangerously as the faint beams of moonlight reflected on its surface, painting it in a luminous   
glow.   
  
'Never tried.'  
  
'Come on, chicken! How much that I can beat you flat?'  
  
'You're on.'  
  
'Winner gets to choose the movie.'  
  
'In that case, prepare yourself for the Matrix!'  
  
'Dream on, Takenouchi!'  
  
Tai whirled around to face the board squarely. He squinted one eye and slowly raised the dart to   
his shoulder level… his mind was focused on the tiny yellow circle in the center of the board. The   
dartboard swirled around in his mind's eye as a confusing mass of reds and blacks… only the   
yellow circle remained clear. In one fluid movement, he drew the dart back slightly and flung it   
forward with a slight jerk of his wrist. The dart flowed smoothly threw the air as a bullet piercing   
through the night…  
  
'Loser…' Sora stood at his side, arms crossed. A slight smirk played across her delicate features   
as she saw the boy's look of concentration fade into one of disappointment. The dart was stuck   
firmly into the cork board, about an inch away from the center.  
  
'Oh yeah? Let's see you try, amateur…'  
  
'You won't be so cocky after this, Kamiya!'  
  
Sora snatched up a second dart from the coffee table and turned to the dartboard. She could   
clearly see Tai's dart embedded into the cork, like a bullet into a victim's chest…   
  
'Steady now, Sora… a little to the right… yes…'  
  
Tai looked bemusedly at his friend. 'You talk to yourself? I thought only maniacs did that…'  
  
'SHUT UP KAMIYA! I'M CONCENTRATING HERE!'  
  
'Whoa! I'll back off…' Taichi held up his hands as a sign of defense, but he didn't manage to   
suppress the laughter welling up inside him. 'I think it's all the stress… maybe you study too   
hard? After all, being friends with me means that you will have a lot of competition, ya know…'   
  
whoosh.  
  
'OH… MY… GOD…'  
  
'Beaten by a girl too hard for you to take, Kamiya?' The dart had hit the jackpot, embedding itself   
at the very center of the dartboard.   
  
Tai's jaw hit the floor.   
  
'So, Tai. You mentioned something about competition way back there?' Sora joked. 'Anyway,   
stop stoning and get over it… it's not the first time I beat you at something…' She playfully   
punched the half-dead zombie in the arm, then hopped over the leather sofa to the Kamiya store   
of DVDs. 'Matrix… matrix…' Sora rapidly scanned the collection, searching for her choice movie.   
  
'Not so fast, Takenouchi! I DEMAND a rematch!'   
  
'What? So fast to recover? You're taking up a losing battle, mister!' Sora popped back up from   
behind the sofa. 'But I can't say no… so prepare to have your ass kicked!'   
  
'Don't get excited too soon, girl. That was just beginner's luck! Try and match this…' Tai swiftly   
retrieved the darts from the board and took aim. After a few moments of silence, Taichi released   
the dart in a series of complex arm movements. The dart seemed to hang in the night air as it   
glided effortlessly towards the dartboard…   
  
thwack.  
  
'Not bad for a loser!'   
  
The dart had hit the rim of the yellow circle, close to the bulls eye but not quite there.   
  
'Oh yeah? Let's see you beat me!'   
  
'Ok then, Kamiya… it's your own funeral!' Sora gently picked up a pointed dart from the table and   
planted her feet firmly onto the ground.  
  
'Come on Sora… you can beat that big goggle-head… just aim for the center…'  
  
Just as the dart was about to leave her fingers, a pair of firm arms locked themselves around her   
waist.  
  
'WHAT THE…' Sora yelled as the dart took a wrong course and hit the outermost ring of the   
dartboard.  
  
A deep blush crept across Sora's face as she flushed at Tai's actions.   
  
'TAICHI KAMIYA! YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!' She screamed out a fierce battle cry and   
flung herself at the defenseless boy. Tai was trying so hard to control the strong surge of laughter   
within himself, he was unable to stop Sora's sudden attack. Sora wrestled the chuckling boy to   
the floor and began to tickle him mercilessly. The onslaught of tickles rained upon the boy…   
  
'Sto… Stop! F… forgive… m… me…!'   
  
'This is for cheating…'  
  
'AARGH!'  
  
'This is for making me lose…'  
  
'Please!! Mercy!! I'm your best friend! You can't do this to me!'  
  
'Oh yes I can, Taichi. This is for wearing goggles…'  
  
'WHAT!? That's u… unfair!!!!' Tai choked out, gasping for breath as he clutched his aching sides.   
  
'Speak for yourself, smart ass!' Sora chuckled as she continued to torture the breathless Tai.   
  
'This is for being such a loser…'  
  
'Sto… stop!!! I can't br… breathe!'  
  
Sora glanced down at her best friend as he rolled around helplessly on the floor. Brown locks   
cascaded over his brow, playing along his tan cheeks and sharp nose. She found herself   
attracted to his strong face as she stared at him as though in a trance…   
  
Tai… he's been my best friend since god knows when… been there when I needed company,   
needed someone to talk to… he's been my shoulder to cry on, my diary, my everything… if only   
he knew what he meant to me. I wish…   
  
Her train of thoughts was disrupted as she felt a pair of eyes boring into her skin. A pair of deep,   
chocolate brown eyes stared back at her in question as to her actions. Sora looked away   
sheepishly, feeling ashamed that her teenage mind could have thought such a thing about a   
friend. Just a friend. Not a boy, a friend. Suddenly aware that she was still straddled over Tai,   
Sora quickly sprung to her feet and sped away to the television.  
  
'Sora? You ok?'  
  
'Y… yeah.'  
  
Noting Sora's uneasiness, Tai decided to switch topics. 'So… what movie shall it be?'  
  
'Still need to ask? The Matrix you goggle-head!'  
  
'Ok ok… since I'm feeling unusually generous today, you'll have it your way.'  
  
Sora rolled her eyes at the remark. Tai's parents were attending a wedding dinner tonight, Kari   
had gone over to TK's house for a sleepover, and Tai had been left at home, bored.  
  
'I thought I was doing you a favour by coming over… it's not that I like to babysit, you know.'  
  
'Rubbish! I'M the one doing YOU a favour by even putting up with you and your Matrix. Now shut   
up and watch the movie…'  
  
'Fine, fine…' Sora grumbled as she plonked herself down onto the couch next to Tai.   
  
**************************  
  
'Hey Sor… this movie is quite cool actually…'  
  
Instead of the usual 'I told you so', silence.   
  
'Sor?'  
Tai glanced down at the sleeping angel. Her head had crept onto his lap somewhere throughout   
the duration of the movie… his cheeks burst into a fiery blush as he took her in… her long,   
auburn hair vibrant and warm like the rays of the sun, caressing her soft pink cheeks and   
traveling down to her sweet lips… they were slightly pouted as she rested in the comfort of Tai's   
lap. His gaze traveled to her eyes. They were closed, but he could vividly imagine the molten   
embers hidden behind the thin curtains of her eyelids… those eyes had a sadness about them…   
they had seen the most unholy of god's creatures, the most cruel sins, and their innocence had   
been lost. But he still felt attracted towards them. Those glowing rubies had urged him onwards in   
his times of depression and despair. They had picked him up when he fell down… they had given   
hope when all seemed lost. Those eyes were the keys to his very soul… they could read him like   
a book… but there remained one lingering question in his troubled mind…  
  
Does she know that I love her?   
  
And more importantly…  
  
Does she love me?  
  
But for now he would leave these questions unanswered. Only one thing mattered now.   
  
'I love you, Sora…'  
  
  
  
Bullseye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok ok, so the ending sucked. I could change it if you guys want me to, just read and review.   
(have a heart…) I could add more chapters, but that would only prolong the release of 'The Cry of   
The Dead'. It's up to you now, just r & r…   
5kaRreD.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
